When You Find You, Come Back To Me
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Draco leaves Harry to marry for reasons Harry doesn't understand. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they stay separate, living a lie? Title is from the David Cook song 'Come Back To Me'
1. Chapter 1: When You Find You

**A/N: These are just a little thing for me to say Happy Birthday to me for Sunday... hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

* * *

**When You Find You**

Hermione looked up from her book, listening intently, when she heard nothing she looked back at the book she was studying. The noises; soft gasps, moans and bumping, had been recurring for over an hour and Hermione was ready to hex whomever it was creating them. Thus when a moan resounded throughout the almost silent library she slammed her chair back and made her way to the Restricted Section.

This time it was Hermione who gasped at the sight of her best friend entangle with their school rival, Harry's head whipped around to face Hermione before the gasp was fully out of her mouth. Draco looked up at Hermione from Harry's neck before burying his face there, Hermione made out a muffled "make her go away."

"Mione, I, that is uh, we are-"

"It's okay Harry."

"Really?"

"For Merlin's sake Harry, don't question her."

Hermione smiled at Draco, before gazing at Harry, "the library is due to close in about two minutes so I suggest you button up, _scourigify_, and kiss goodnight."

Hermione turned and walked back to her table, sneaking a glance over her shoulder to see them passionately kissing, feeling her cheeks grow hot Hermione quickly packed her bags and made her way out of the library.

**XXXX**

As the months past and the end of the school year approached the returning Seventh Years and normal Seventh Years alike noticed a growing tension around Harry or Draco, dependent upon House. Only Hermione and Pansy knew that the tension was related to both boys.

"Harry, mate, would- what? Where are you going?"

Ron looked gobsmacked as Harry ran straight past him, Hermione and Ginny with tears falling over his cheeks as he shouted "for once in your lives, leave me the fuck alone!"

Hermione stood to go after Harry but Ron held her arm, "just do as he says, and leave him _the fuck_ alone."

Shaking off Ron's hand she followed the same path Harry had to his dorm, "Harry?"

"I'm okay, Mione."

Hermione smiled sadly at Harry's bravado before opening his curtains and sitting on his bed next to him as she shut the curtains Harry placed a silencing spell around his bed.

Hermione pulled him to her chest where he sobbed out his frustrations and hurt, "what happened, Harry?"

He sighed before shifting until her head was level with his on the bed and they both stared at the ceiling whilst Harry began reciting.

_Harry was sitting in the Room of Requirements waiting for Draco to turn up; when he did he looked upset. Harry scrambled off the couch to comfort his boyfriend "Dray, what's wrong?"_

_Harry pressed his lips over Draco's face and neck in an effort to comfort him, "I'm getting married."_

_Harry froze, his mind working overtime, "what?"_

"_Father sent me a letter today. Two days after graduation I will be married to Astoria Greengrass, in doing so I secure the Malfoy name, fortune and line. It is expected that we produce an heir within the first year of our marriage."_

_Harry stepped away from Draco's warm body as cold settled into his bones, "what about us?"_

"_We can still be together-"_

"_I will be nobody's whore Malfoy. What happened to standing up for yourself? How are you going to have sex with Astoria? A __**woman**__, Draco!"_

"_I don't know! Fuck Harry I don't have a fucking clue what I am going to do, other than the fact that I know I will marry her and if you won't stay with me then we must part."_

_Harry slapped Draco on the cheek, hard. "You're a bastard. Go fuck your woman! Whilst I stay true to myself and fuck men!" Harry paused, taking in Draco's cold and aloof manner before pulling his last reserve out of his arsenal to get an emotion from Draco. "And be fucked by men."_

_Draco's composure broke, "you can't. Harry you promised I'd be the only one to top you."_

"_You said you loved me and we'd be together forever. We both know that words are empty."_

_Draco looked helpless, "we can still be together-"_

"_You aren't listening! I won't hide in the shadows and watch you fuck your wife!" __Harry took a deep breath, "you can carry the Malfoy name on through adoption! There are so many orphans from the War that you could adopt-"_

"_Adopt? __**Adopt?!**__ Harry you're off your rocker!"_

"_I'm not the gay man marrying a straight woman and having sex with her." Harry took a step away from Draco and closer to the door._

"_You know what Draco? You have a nice life."_

_Draco stared helplessly as the love of his life walked away from him before he broke down into heart-wrenching sobs._

_Harry heard Draco's sobs as he made his way to the Gryffindor Tower, every so often he'd turn around and take a few steps back towards Draco but every time he remembered how hurt he was._

When Harry had finished speaking, Hermione turned and gathered him into her arms and held him as he cried.

**XXXX**

Harry had allowed him one night to mourn his loss of his lover before appearing before the school as normal as ever the following day. Whereas Draco seemed to be wasting away, at Graduation he watched mournfully as Harry laughed with his friends.

Lucius Malfoy watched Harry as well; sitting at a table with his wife, son and the Greengrasses, Lucius could not help sneering at Harry, who had his arms around Charlie Weasley.

"Can you believe they're flaunting their oddity?"

Mr Greengrass agreed heartily, "oh no, it's despicable. The fact that it is legal for to Wizards to do _that_ astounds me!"

At this point Draco had stood to defend Harry, and secretly himself, when there was a discreet cough behind him. Whirling Draco came face to face with Harry after two months of being apart and Draco could see the bags under his eyes, the smile that didn't quite meet his eyes and the sadness within the emerald depths.

Harry held out his hand, "Congratulations Draco."

Draco took the proffered hand and held it tightly, Harry's eyes fluttered shut before he leant forward and placed a kiss on Draco's cheek his lips lingering long enough to whisper "I can't save you; it's something you have to do. (1)"

And for the second time Draco watched as the love of his life walked away from him.

**XXXX**

Draco stood at the Altar looking at his wife to be, she looked pretty enough but he couldn't help thinking that she needed broader shoulders, shorter and darker hair, green eyes, stupid glasses, Draco closed his eyes wishing for Harry.

He barely heard the celebrant say "Are there any objection to the union of Draco Orion Malfoy and Astoria Heather Greengrass?"

No one spoke and after a few moments the celebrant opened his mouth to continue when the doors banged open. Draco turned to see Harry silhouetted against the light, Harry took in the guests and nodding a Pansy before his eyes pinned Draco to his spot next to Astoria.

Harry made his way up the aisle towards Draco who made to step forward but Lucius' hand on his arm prevented him moving more than half a step. When Harry reached Draco he managed to push Lucius' hand off of Draco's arm as he captured Draco's lips in a fierce kiss.

Draco responded desperately, clinging to Harry his hands entwined in Harry's messy locks, finally they pulled away from each other and Harry rested his forehead against Draco's and he whispered "when you find you, come back to me. Come back to me. (2)"

Harry pulled away, pecking Draco's lips before walking back down the aisle but at the doors he stopped to look back at Draco. Green pierced grey before Harry turned and walked away from Draco for the third time.

* * *

*(1) and (2) are both from the David Cook song Come Back To Me which slightly inspired these fics.


	2. Chapter 2: Come Back To Me

**Come Back To Me**

Harry was sitting at home staring into the fire it had been two months since he had kissed Draco at his wedding and Harry hadn't heard anything. He didn't know if Draco was married to Astoria, if he was renounced from the Malfoy family or if he was dead.

Hermione sat on the sofa watching Harry stare into the fire and she felt helpless there was nothing she could do for him. The doorbell rang a few minutes later and when neither Hermione nor Harry got up to get it, it rang again continuously. When Harry turned to Hermione she shrugged, "it's not my house."

Harry sluggishly pulled himself up and lumbered to the door when he opened it he froze on the door step, "Draco?"

Draco smiled, "Hello Harry."

Harry stared at Draco who was holding a small boy that looked to about three years old, Harry's gaze shifted between the small dark blond child with blue eyes and Draco.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is Xavier Malfoy, he is my heir. His parents were muggles that Voldemort had killed, and I adopted him. He looks enough like a Malfoy to pass. I didn't marry Astoria, Harry."

Harry just stared before walking into the house, leaving the door open for Draco to follow. Hermione passed Draco in the hallway and Xavier held his arms out "Aunty!"

Hermione scooped the little boy into her arms and pecked Draco's cheek, "go get him."

Draco walked into the lounge where Harry was sitting on the sofa; tentatively Draco sat next to him. "Harry?"

Harry turned and captured Draco's lips in a fierce kiss before launching himself into the blonds' lap, Draco lay down on the couch before wrapping his legs around Harry's waist and rolling them, unfortunately as he rolled them and they fell onto the floor but with Draco on top.

Muttering against Draco's lips Harry vanished both of their clothing which caused their erections to brush together as they ground into the other's hips. Draco's right hand left Harry's body to scramble on the floor for a wand, tightening his grip around the thin piece of wood he waved it at Harry's entrance whispering the incantations for both stretching and lubrication spells.

Positioning himself at Harry's entrance Draco thrust into the tight heat, stayed fully sheathed to allow both of them to adjust. When Harry shifted his hips slightly Draco began to move smoothly in and out of Harry.

Reaching down Draco kissed Harry's chest before fisting his erection in time with his own thrusts, all too soon and yet not soon enough the two men were moving at a frantic pace when Harry stiffened and cried out Draco's name as he spurted over both their chests and Draco's hand.

Harry's euphoric orgasm brought Draco to the brink and over the edge, he screamed Harry's name whilst releasing into the tight channel. Once both had come down from their highs Draco slowly pulled out of his lover and Harry cast a _scourigify_ over both of them.

Draco lent down to capture Harry's lips in a tender kiss, "I found me Harry."

Harry smiled, "and you came back to me."

* * *

(PS this is basically smut but it was necessary!)


End file.
